Linha do Horizonte
by Viiixxxen
Summary: As vezes um grande amor vem desde a infância. As vezes, quanto mais jovens somos, mais esperanças temos que tudo dê certo. Outras vezes, nunca vamos desistir de prender a linha do horizonte entre os dedos. Mu/Shaka, Yaoi não Lemon


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertecence á mim (se não isso seria publicado num livro, e não como fan fic ) e sim ao Kurumada. Provavelmente isso é muito bom, porque eu iria fazer os personagens ficarem muito mais tempo em dramas emocionais do que em dramas, er, fisicos. Sem contar que o Saga iria usar sua risada de Paola Bracho muito mais!

**Nota da autora/Maluca que escreveu o texto: **Fazem pelo menos cinco anos que eu não escrevia uma fic e, mesmo antes disso, eu nunca tinha me aventurado numa yaoi/slash. Por isso, MIL perdões se a fic não estiver boa... mas eu tinha que começar de algum lugar e escolhi que esse primeiro tijolo amarelo seria o Mu e o Shaka (não só pelo fato OBVIO de que o Shaka é meio que amarelo no overall). Meu plano é fazer essa fic em algo como 3 capitúlos, mas não sei se alguém vai se interessar nisso. Em fim, espero de coração que gostem! Ah, e eu devo confessar que eu ouvi muito a música Love Story, da Taylor Swift enquanto escrevia isso, essa sendo inclusive a fonte de inspiração para essa fic - mesmo sabendo que talvez não se adapte tão bem na mente dos outros quanto na minha perturbação mental, acho que pode ser legal vocês tentarem ler no "ritmo" da música ._. fica simpático....

* * *

Eles eram tão jovens. Apesar de todo o treinamento, todas as dores infringidas para que um dia outras maiores fossem ignoradas, todas as noites sob chuva forte ou dias sob um sol sem escárnios ao queimar suas peles... apesar de tudo isso, sua inocência ainda reinava.

Uma mão pequena, ligeiramente calejada, moveu delicadamente um dos fios grossos e loiros para trás da orelha do pequeno aprendiz. Este, com seus olhos fechados, deixou-se ser arrumado pelo amigo. Havia algo mais do que um simples gesto contido ali: havia amor. Inocente, no momento, como só há de ser entre duas crianças.

- Você vai mesmo embora? – o loiro perguntou, as pálpebras enrugadas levemente pelo possível esforço de soltar lágrimas.

- Meu Mestre disse que sim, e sinto que ele esta certo. – o pesar das palavras foi escondido pela voz que tentava ser forte. Os cabelos lilases caiam em seu rosto, os dois pontos entre onde deveriam estar sobrancelhas eram acariciados pela ponta dos dedos macios do amigo loiro enquanto um estava de frente para o outro. Mu não sabia como se despedir, nunca havia tido que lidar com algo tão difícil de ser dito. Entre ele e Shaka, palavras muitas vezes eram desnecessárias; os amigos poderiam se compreender com os olhares, rir sem motivo algum que soasse para os outros. Porem, naquele momento, palavras pareciam importantes para camuflar o que os dois sentiam. – Mas um dia, eu vou voltar – Mu trouxe os dedos de Shaka de sua testa para seus lábios, e sentiu na delicadeza da boca que eles eram tão macios quanto ele sentiu na pele. Um pequeno tremor passou pelos músculos que já precocemente se enrijeciam no abdômen dos dois meninos. – você vai ser meu amigo quando eu estiver aqui de volta?

A licença que a juventude lhe dava era suficiente para acreditar que o tempo seria breve, entretanto algo dentro de si lhe dizia o contrario. Mu não contaria isso ao amigo, apenas aproveitaria o máximo os poucos e preciosos minutos que ainda poderia usufruir com ele.

- Você é meu melhor amigo. Eu não tenho que ser seu amigo quando você voltar; vou me manter sendo todo o tempo que você estiver longe, Mu. – Shaka abriu seus olhos azuis safira e encarou o amigo.

Ambas as crianças se encontravam perto de uma ruína aonde quase ninguém ia. Esse era o principal motivo da calma que o ariano tinha ao dispor as palavras á Shaka – havia alguma urgência na voz de seu mestre Shion que lhe dizia que não era bom alardear sobre sua ida. Abraçou seu amigo, sentindo o cheiro leve de jasmim com alecrim que continham seus cabelos. Havia também algo mais, só que apenas de fundo: alguma especiaria mais forte, como um pouco de canela camuflado... Ah, aquela personalidade virginiana também escondia em seus arranjos toda a força. Mu sabia que ele iria se virar bem sozinho, que iria ser o cavaleiro que o aprendiz de Áries sempre soube que o futuro possuidor da armadura de virgem seria.

Eles eram tão jovens quando se viram pela primeira vez. Tão jovens quando se despediram: Shaka com os olhos, que já naquela época raramente eram abertos, olhando fixamente para o par de esmeraldas incrustadas que eram os de Mu. Não havia lágrimas, mas também não havia sorrisos ou "até logo" otimistas. Abraçaram-se, leve e inocentemente como duas crianças se abraçam. Um coração bateu no outro, ritmos gêmeos, enlaçados como duas fitas num mesmo destino.

Mu saiu do encontro de Shaka e logo mais tarde naquela manhã, foi embora. Passariam 13 anos até que os amigos se encontrassem novamente. Enquanto o dia não chegasse, os olhares da juventude se mantinham enquanto um amigo dava as costas ao Santuário e rumava para algum lugar longínquo. Mas, pelo bem e pelo mal, eles eram tão jovens para saber que nunca se pode tocar o horizonte.


End file.
